Alison Irving
(Played by Neetshot) Appearance Alison clearly takes a great deal of care in her appearance. Everything about her is cared for immaculately, from her proportions, to her posture, to her hair, to her pale skin, to her nails. Beautiful would definitely be an easy way to describe her. Between a noticeably curvy body for her height of 5'4", soft pale skin that gives way to muscle at a quick feel, and long black hair that frames a sweet, round face with small amounts of makeup carefully and skillfully applied to great effect, she stands out among the crowd. Even more-so due to her pure white eyes, and general appearance which seems rather...different to most. Alison's clothing style seems dated by about 200 years, with her casual clothes being rather old-fashioned, usually with skirts, and generally being rather girly. Her adventuring, travelling, and general combat clothes consist of a lilac, ribbed, high-collar sleeveless jacket with a brown waistband, grey shorts, translucent black tights that stop just short of her shorts, black open-toed boots, and a bandage with a small black utility pack between on her right thigh. Beneath the jacket she wears a top similar to her tights, though with a fishnet pattern included on it. Personality At first, Alison seems to be cripplingly shy, socially anxious, antisocial, introverted, and afraid of interaction with others. Truth is, that's just a stereotype that people assume because she has a chronic stutter, and assuming that something is wrong with her or that she is antisocial and afraid of people is a good way to make her annoyed with you. Truthfully, Alison is a driven, strong-willed (read: stubborn) person whose greatest desire in the world is to become a Goddess just to prove she can to those who kicked her out. She's somewhat bitter, and definitely holds a grudge, but overall she is a generally nice person, willing to help others even at the expense of herself. Especially if the ordeal ends up making her stronger. Due to her knowledge of the world being about 200 years outdated, Alison is a stranger to some more modern social norms. Even older social norms that denote affection she is unfamiliar with, due to her upbringing. Her way of speech is outdated, too, making her occasionally hard to understand. She is also unfamiliar with some social taboos, such as nudity, or embarrassment over sharing rooms. After all, she was raised in a dormitory where people got changed and slept around eachother all the time, so why should it be something she is embarrassed about? History To understand Alison's history, you need to understand where she was born. Roughly 200 years ago, a large sect of Irori worshippers led by a powerful mage sealed themselves away in a Demiplane with no entrance, so that they could focus themselves entirely on reaching the pinnacle of perfection, so that they may eventually create someone capable of passing the Test of the Godstone to become a God as Irori had done. For 200 years, people were coupled to enhance their strengths and eliminate their weaknesses, trained to reach and surpass their limits, and culled or exiled to avoid passing on undesirable traits. Only women who showed promise were trained, as the leaders felt that their effort would be wasted on people who are naturally weaker. Alison was one of those who showed great promise, and was placed into a dorm at a young age, mostly boys with a few other girls who had shown promise from her generation. Every day, from dusk till dawn, they trained themselves in a plethora of ways. Exposure training, combat training, survival training. The demiplane had been crafted to enable all of these and more. There was no sympathy for those trained. If someone were to die in the arctic colds, then they were simply deemed too weak. Nobody would interfere to save others, and if they did, they were punished, as their selflessness was deemed 'weak'. Each child was also bound to a spirit, drawn from the Plane that surrounded their Demiplane. Alison's was a lion, generally only drawn to those with a great deal of determination and bravery. Of course, with Alison's personality, and despite the spirit that bound itself to her, she found herself punished a lot. Her chronic stutter, born of fear for saying the wrong thing, certainly didn't help matters. While she had initially shown great promise, her altruistic nature and 'weak' personality made her seen as weak, and eventually she was cast out of the demiplane into the outside world as a failure. She resolved to pass the Test herself, without their continued training, to prove that a person's personality, or assumed personality, had no bearing on their capabilities.